


Moments in Time (Título original)

by Tsubogard63



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre Rey Misterio y Dave Batista





	Moments in Time (Título original)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345683) by [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen). 



> NOTAS ORIGINALES:  
> A/N: A bunch of too-short-to-even-be-called-a-drabble drabbles. Feel free to give me a prompt or two or three! Also, if you have any prompts for a full-length fic, I'm all ears (eyes)!
> 
> I will also select some drabbles from each set to be expanded someday. If you want any that aren't on the list to be expanded, again, lemme know. I love making readers happy. :)

  1. **Infancia**



Rey sonríe mientras ve como Dave juega con los niños.

 

  1. **Familia**



“La familia lo es todo, Dave.”

“Tengo una hija, si te interesa recordarlo. Lo sé.”

“De acuerdo, entonces. Siempre y cuando nos entendamos mutuamente.”

 

  1. **Recuerdo**



Él odia los panteones, pero por su hermosa Angie, vale la pena. Rey aun la ama tanto como ama a Dave.

 

  1. **Grilletes**



“¿Alguna vez viste esa película Mulan, de Disney? Pregunta Rey

“No, Rey, eres el único que en verdad, tu sabes, ha pasado tiempo con niños. Yo me perdí eso con la mía. Lo sabes.” Responde Dave

“Eso no importa. En la película, alguien dice que la responsabilidad y cosas como esa son grilletes, pero puedes utilizarlos a tu favor.” Le explica Rey.

“¿Y el punto es?” Preguntó Dave

Rey suspiró “Sólo estoy diciendo, tal vez es tiempo de que tomemos responsabilidad y nos confesemos ante todos”.

“De ninguna manera” Dave dice en un gruñido.

Rey suspira de nuevo.

 

  1. **Biblioteca**



“¿Dónde has estado?”

“En la biblioteca.”

“¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?”

“¿Desde cuándo crees que soy un idiota?”

“No quise decirlo de esa forma Dave, lo siento.”

“Está bien.”

 

  1. **Siempre**



Por segunda vez en su vida, Rey dice las palabras que se suponía que solamente se dicen una vez «Te amaré por siempre, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe»”.

Angie le sonríe desde los asientos. Ella apoya a Rey y a Dave completamente.

“David Batista, ¿acepta usted a Rey para ser su legítimo esposo?”

“Acepto”

“Rey, ¿acepta usted a Dave para ser su legítimo esposo?”

“Acepto”

“Entonces, por lo tanto, yo los declaro esposos (maridos)”

Cuando Dave sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo, susurra “Te amo, Rey Batista”. Rey sabe que es cierto esta vez. Siempre, y para siempre

“También te amo, Dave”, Rey, ahora Rey Batista, susurra en respuesta.

 

  1. **Pelea**



“¿Qué diablos sucedió?”  Dave llora mientras ve todos los moretones cubriendo el cuerpo de Rey.

Rey sonríe débilmente “Debiste ver cómo quedó el otro tipo”.

“¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, Pregunta Dave, con voz temblorosa por la preocupación.

“Era un estúpido borracho que pensó que saltame era la mejor manera de lograr que sus amigos dejaran de joderlo. Le pateé el trasero, pero el dio más pelea de lo que pensé que haría” Dijo Rey.

Dave gruñe. “La próxima vez iré contigo, y si alguien intenta hacer lo que sea…”

Rey pone un dedo sobre los labios de Dave. “Lo sé, me protegerás. Gracias” Y besó dulcemente a Dave.

 

  1. **Problema**



“¿Tienes algún problema?” Le pregunta Dave al tipo que está observando sus manos unidas, “¿Te molesta ver a dos hombres juntos?”

“Uh, creo que no” Responde tímidamente el tipo.

Dave se ríe “Bien. Espero que siga así”.

Tentando al destino, besa a su amado de nuevo, pero para cuando Rey lo logra alejar, el tipo no está por ninguna parte. Lo cual es bueno.

 

  1. **Solamente**



“Si solo estás tú aquí, debes estar realmente sólo” Le dice un extraño, acercándose a él y guiñándole un ojo. Normalmente estaría molesto, pero este hombre, es verdaderamente encantador.

El ríe en voz baja. “Podrías decir eso, ¿Cómo te llamas?”

El otro hombre se sienta, “Dave, ¿y tú?”

“Rey”. Extiende la mano para saludarlo.

“Encantado de conocerte, Rey” Dice Dave.

El corazón de Rey bombea felizmente en su pecho. Este es el comienzo de algo especial, él lo sabe.

 

  1. **Amor**



“Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra” Murmura Randy para sí mismo. “Dave es MÍO”.

Él se mantiene oculto, espérando por su objetivo. Cuando Rey finalmente aparece, Randy se abalanza sobre él, sin mostrar piedad mientras ataca al otro hombre, no solo con sus puños, sino también con un bat de baseball.

Cuando el otro hombre se encuentra finalmente en el suelo, un sangriento desastre, le dice un ultimátum. “Mantente alejado de Dave si sabes lo que te conviene, o esto será como el piquete de un mosquito comparado con lo que te haré, ¿entiendes?”

“Ahhh, sí, sí, me mantendré lejos” Gime rey.

Randy sonríe. Esta fue la primera fase de su plan. Ahora debe encontrar a Dave para la fase dos.

 

  1. **Peculiaridades**



"¿En serio?, ¿Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y patatas fritas?"

“No sabrás hasta que lo intentes, Dave”, Rey se ríe tomando un bocado.

 

  1. **Suerte**



“Creo que mi suerte se acabó” Murmura tristemente Dave mientras él y Rey salen de la oficina del doctor.

“¡Hey!, sólo porque tu carrera como peleador está terminada, eso no significa que no puedes hacer algo más. Puedes ser un referí, un comentador…”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no es lo mismo”, Dice Dave, maldiciendo la pierna rota que arruinó todo para él.

“Tu suerte regresará. Sé que lo hará” Dice Rey de manera optimista.

Dave sonríe a pesar de lo que le sucede. “Mientras estés aquí, tendré toda la suerte en el mundo”

 

  1. **Satisfecho**



“Oh, confía en mí, estarás satisfecho”. Gruñe Dave mordiendo el cuello de Rey.

Rey se arquea hacia él, gimiendo fuertemente mientras Dave agarra su pene. “Sí, te creo” jadea.

 

  1. **Confrontación**



“Odio las confrontaciones”, Dice Rey, mirando a sus furiosos hermanos retirarse, ¿Por qué no pueden estar felices por él y por Dave?, nunca lo sabrá.

 

  1. **Preocupación**



Camina de un lado de la sala de espera al otro. Bebiendo café aunque no tuviera sed. Mira su reloj cada diez segundos. Discute consigo mismo «Él estará bien. No, no lo estará. Los doctores lo salvarán. Algo saldrá mal. Esta clase de cosas suceden todos los días, no significa una muerte segura. Pero fue un choque automovilístico, no hay manera…»

“¿Familia de Rey Batista?”

Dave contiene su respiración mientras camina hacia el cirujano. “¿Sí?”, gruñe.

Rey acaba de salir de cirugía. Está muy lastimado, pero se recuperará completamente. Lo podrá ver muy pronto.

“Gracias”. Susurra Dave, mientras lágrimas de alivio se forman en sus ojos.

 

  1. **Ayer**



Rey hace un gesto mientras se levanta y se estira.

“¿Aun duele por lo que hicimos ayer?”. Pregunta Dave bromeando.

“Cállate, o te haré ser el pasivo la próxima vez, por una vez” Gruñe Rey

 

  1. **Mañana**



Rey bosteza, recostándose en la cama junto a Dave, demasiado cansado para siquiera cepillar sus dientes primero. Le dirá a Dave mañana como estuvo la pelea.

 

  1. **Suspiro**  
  
“Papi, ¿cuándo vendrás a casa?” Pregunta Aaliya. 

Rey suspira en el teléfono. “Pronto cariño, lo prometo.”

Dave lo abraza gentilmente, susurrando “lo siento” en su otro oído.

 



  1. **Relajarse**



“Shh, relájate”, Murmura Dave a Dominick. “Fue sólo una pesadilla”

“O-Okay” Murmura Dominick

Ninguno de los dos ve a Rey mirando desde la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho.

 

  1. **Sin importancia**



“No es importante” Dave le contesta a Rey. “No fui a ningún lugar importante.”

“Bien, de acuerdo…” Dice Rey dudando.

“Vamos, consigamos algo para comer”, Dice Dave para distraerlo, Él sabe que le mintió a Rey, donde estuvo es verdaderamente importante, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Rey no puede saber acerca del anillo en el bolsillo de Dave hasta dentro de una semana, cuando Dave le proponga matrimonio.  
  


* * *

 

 

Un agradecimiento gigantesco a [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen) por permitirme traducir su trabajo. // A huge appreciation  [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen) for allowing me to translate your work, really loved it.

 

 


End file.
